


The Dark Knight Rises

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like fancy dress parties. Draco on the other hand does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Knight Rises

“I look horrible, Draco. They’re all gonna laugh at me. I’ll probably end up being covered in pig’s blood.”

“Don’t be stupid, Harry. You look extremely hot, and I’d fuck you right now, if we didn’t have to go to the Weasley’s Costumed Christmas Party.”

“How did you get the idea for this?”

“Saw it on the telly. It was that old show, with those awful actors and lots of bang, kapow, and paf!”

“But why Poison Ivy?”

“Green suits you, especially the tight pants.”

“I hope I’ll get it out tonight.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll succeed...with some assistance.”


End file.
